Blasters at the Ready
by bldydrkangl
Summary: Amethyst was considered a newbie in the army yet she had gained the trust and respect of the leader, Torn. Will that trust be broken or will it flourish into...something more. Rated K at the moment. It will change later on. Torn/OC


Another blast ripped through the city, but then again that's what happens when the leadership is sworn to protect you and they do nothing about it. Then when someone actually is like 'fuck this let's do something', they get pissy because they are getting shown up. But oh well, time to charge up the blaster and blow up some bad guys for those who give a damn about this hell hole we call home.

Haven had been destroyed thanks to the Baron and his 'lovely' job of 'protecting' it and when he found out about The Underground, he freaked and cut off everything to the areas he thought the underground might be. That means no water, no food, nothing. The people have been forced to venture out into the fighting just to get the necessities to live. That Baron has got another thing coming when the shit finally does hit the fan for him. But here's to hoping it happens soon, we are taking serious hits on all sides and most don't know if we can make it through with both the Red Guard and the Metalheads attacking us.

The Underground was getting split up and that was not good. Without having a central command and a way to communicate with them it just didn't spell W-I-N for them. That is until the new batch of fighters finally made it through the Baron's training program just to pull a giant F-U straight to the man's face. They had been sent there to get good training without him realizing what was going on, that he was actually helping the resistance. And hell they still don't think that he knows it for real, he probably just thinks that they got cold feet and left before the war could kill them.

Amethyst was the only girl to make it even through the preliminary training, so when she made it through the actually training her brain was on overload. But hey that's what happens when you are abandoned and left to be raised by the street rats around you. You learn to be tough and not take any crap from anyone. In short, you learn to survive.

She had made it through the second wave of attacks when her com went off.

"Calling all units, retreat back to HQ. We need to regroup. I repeat: retreat back to HQ…" came the voice of the leader of the resistance. Well the one that was the leader in her mind, Torn, not The Shadow, was the one running the show, calling all the attacks and keeping his men (and woman) alive. At least he was trying to. So when the boss man calls you back you know you better get back there because something bad must have happened. We never retreat for anything.

I was sprinting through the city to get back to HQ blasting stuff out of my way as I went. Most of the guards were in shock to see a female other than Ashlin toting a gun. So they tended to stop and stare, the metalheads on the other hand, came at you no matter what you were. Which was always fun. From out of nowhere a big metalhead came running at Amethyst into the water.

"God damn. These were new boots too." She said climbing out and promptly shooting the metalhead between the eyes. Finally making it to HQ she walked in squishing and dragging the metalhead all the way. See the deal was bring back the biggest prize and you get a new toy if they were available. And since the last mission that had been given out other than general ass kickery, was relieving the Baron of some rather nice weapons, she knew there was something good in it for her.

The boys of course laughed at her sopping wet state until they saw the metalhead that she had bagged. The whole place stopped of chatter and that's when Torn looked up.

"Well would you look at that boys. The girl just showed you up." Torn said standing up to walk over and take a look at the metalhead. "Nice catch there newbie. Here's a new toy for you." He said tossing her a scatter gun with increased ammo capacity and firing speed. "And if you get another one today, I may be feeling generous and throw in a bounce back mod." He said with a smirk. The boys had no confidence that she could bag anything, and that was evident even though she brought in kill after kill. They still ridiculed her, but oh well, when one of them needs saving they will find out just how good she really is.

"Now on to business." Torn said walking over to the table in the middle of the room. The squad leaned in around it to listen to what he was saying. "We are getting hit in two new places, one by the old ruins and two they seem to be coming out of the farm area now. We need to have you split up to take out the hives." He said motioning to the places on the map. "The old ruins will be led by me and the other team will be led by our new fighting buddy." He said with a smirk. _Hmmm this could be interesting, Torn never really lets anyone in unless they have had some training. This person must be good._ Amethyst thought while looking over at the table that Torn was now looking at.

A man with blonde hair, a goatee and an aura about him that said 'if you fuck with me I will hand you your head on a silver platter.' Not to mention he was sporting a nice boom stick as a weapon. Amethyst smirked, she could already tell he was going to be fun to work with. "Alright, everyone this is Jak. He is the one that took out the Baron's wall defenses last night for us. Now as for the teams you six," He said pointing to six random people around the room, "Are going to be going with Jak, and you other four are going with me." He said looking at the four best fighters in the room.

"Amethyst I expect you to put the new toy to work when we get to the ruins." Torn said looking at her while they were suiting up. She just smirked and did a once over of the new gun. When they were ready they walked out team by team to the war that was waiting for them

"Let's rock this." Jak said with a smirk as he ran off towards his area. Torn just nodded and lead his team to the ruins.

_This is going to be a fun mission._ Was what went through Amethyst's head as she followed the fearless leader into the most war ridden area of the city.


End file.
